Unico, and the Path skyward
by Alicorn
Summary: When things start to go wrong and Unico is in danger of being discovered by the gods a new adventure begans with old friends.


Unico, and the Path skyward

Author's Note: Need help remembering Unico? Go here:

******************************************************

It had been a long, restless journey though the night. 

Even the West Wind was beginning to lose hope.

Her blue all seeing eyes gazed out ever forward from where she held the tiny baby unicorn to the protecting ripples of her long flowing dress.

All around the two lone figures nothing could be made out though the think fog expect the green tops of trees and shadow of forbidding undergrowth..

"I can not leave Unico here. The gods will surely suspect a place like this..and yet.." 

The West Wind looked down at the sleeping unicorn and sighed.

"..And yet what place haven't I tried? You deserve the warm touch of your mother, little one. Not the cold of always living in fear. I will find a new land for you.."

A sudden chill of air whipped the West Wind backward, and slammed her out of the sky, as though she was hitting wall upon wall of invisible force. 

The sky had turned to a dark twilight as the wind tried to put her vaporous body between the hard drop to the branches below and Unico.

The limbs gave way under the fallen immortal's weight and she screamed, turning from where she had landed atop an almost too conveniently placed canyon of sharp obsidian.

The little unicorn, jarred by the sudden impact, woke up in a confused daze.

"West Wind what is it?! What's wrong?!"

The wind lay bent over holding her stomach, from which a white light glimmered, the light of her lifeblood.

"Unico.. I'm sorry.." The West Wind whispered, "I have failed you.."

"Ah, West Wind your hurt.." Unico hoped forward and began to lick a cut on the wind's face, his pink hair whipping back by the force of an apposing storm he hardly notched.

"Don't worry, I'll heal you..." His horn glowed slowly, but the wind put up a weak hand, laboring to speak.

"No Unico. There is no time...you'll need your power for...what is coming."

"The Night Wind?"

"No, something far more powerful..The thing that did this, I pray you never have to see...But I am not important now.." 

Unico saw flower petals fall from the West Wind's eyes as she reached out to kiss his forehead just below his horn. 

(Every flower on the earth a wind's tear..) The tiny unicorn thought in that moment that seemed to last forever. Somehow the thought wasn't really his own but a thing that had been born within him and every unicorn that had lived before him. It was a thought that left Unico feeling frightened and alone..

"No! West Wind don't talk like that!" He sniffed 

Her look was more solid and unwavering now "Unico, I can not truly die but you can, and will, if left here. The evil that follows us comes soon..goodbye."

With that West Wind looked up to the sky and sang out the name of a magic summons. "Tesseract!"

The song wail of the wind was the last thing Unico heard before a gold glowing cube appeared and lighted up the heavens..

A moment later the West Wind's glow faded as a wave of pure blackness swallowed in her limp body. 

It laughed, with a chill that rang though human souls. 

%%%%%%%

"We're never going to find him." The little blue devil remarked for what seemed like the millionth time.

He had long brown hair that hid his eyes and the devil trademarked over sized green belly button, and white horn, which a devil wasn't supposed to get until it was one thousand years old. 

This one was hardly ten.

"Beezel you didn't HAVE to come, and if I remember right you were the one who said we were wasting our time waiting for him to come back!"

The young girl walking beside the devil remarked. 

Katey tossed her (mid-back long) black hair smartly as she had a habit of doing all too often (now that her mother had let her grow it out) and fixed the red bow in it.

Beezel glanced side longingly at Katey and mumbled, "I guess you're sorta right."

It had been nearly six months since Unico had left his two friends outside the dark woods.

Since then Beezel had traveled along the countryside, unwilling to admit the old woman's house was his makeshift home. 

Katey had grown so much in that short time she looked like a girl of near seventeen. Beezel had an idea (After he had been told the whole story of Unico's magic wish) that it had something to do with her having been a kitten before she was turned human. Her growth had since slowed down to nearly nothing though..

(She'll probly stay that way forever and never get old..) Beezel thought half heartily and broke into a tuneless whistle, switching the weigh of his small bag of belongings held with his tail. He was trying to act like he didn't care if they found Unico or not, but even HIS hope was wearing low.

"DARN you Unico! Where in the world did you gooo!!??" He screamed up to the sky in maddest.

Katey looked a little sad at this but smiled "See? I knew you miss him , just as much as me.."

She hummed a little as she walked and found herself singing the same song she had learned from a traveler months back. It was nearly a folk song now, the kind that mothers sang to their children and musicians used to entertain lords, a myth to all that thought of Unico as just a story..

"Oh, have you seen my friend..

He rides in the arms of the wind.

I though I saw him long ago, when western the breeze did blow.

You cannot mistake him for he is morning newly born

Pink of mane 

White of horn

Oh, have you seen my friend the unicorn?"

(At least she sings better now) Beezel thought grumpily, and was just about to tell Katey it sounded really bad (He had a devil rep. to live up to after all) when his ears picked up a sound that human ears could not hear in the far distance…

The chirping of birds. Lots of 'em.

"Hey, what's with all the racket? Birds flying up here THIS time of year?"

The little devil cocked his head curiously, looped his pointed tail tighter around his belongs, and raced up the nearest tree before Katey had a chance to blink.

Shading his eyes against the low sun as he lifted his bangs for a clearer look, he could just make out a golden glow traveling slowly over (and almost too near) the tops of the trees.

"Brimstone in the morning! It's Unico!" Beezel yelled at the top of his lungs

"WHERE? WHERE?" Katey exclaimed, zipping up the tree so fast and cat like right under him that Beezel ended up sitting on her head instead of the branch he had been on a moment before.

Beezel didn't seem to notice and jumped up and down in glee on the girl's head.

"There! There! Coming right toward us , he's being carried by a Tesseract, a traveling sprite cube!"

As the golden cube grew closer they could see the bright pink mane of the little unicorn and a bunch of birds of all kinds under him and the Tesseract, helping to carry his weight.

"C'mon Katey, let's hitch a ride!" Beezel motioned toward the just now passing cube.

"I don't know, that little thing looks too small to carry us..HEY!"

The little devil leaped onto the small flying mass of birds beside the sleeping Unico with out a thought and stuck out his tongue at her.

"Naa!Naa! Scardy cat!"

Katey mumbled some not so nice words under her breath, if there was one thing she COULDN'T STAND it was being called THAT NAME.

"Ooo you! Just for that I WILL come!" She growled and launched herself at the Tesseract\birds but being as she had forgotten for a moment that she was not longer a cat, misjudged how far she was able to jump and ended up grabbing the first thing she was able to get a hold of to keep from falling off the edge... 

"OOOOOWWW! MY TAAAIL!" Beezel wailed in pain

"Serves you right!" Katey said with a grin of victory

Swaying under the weight of two new passengers even with the birds help, the little Tesseract dipped and wove. Making a mental note to it's self never to rescue any creature with this many friends ever again, it teleported off with the three travelers in a golden flash of light that shamed the sun...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

End of Part 1

%%%%%%%%%%%%%


End file.
